


Matthew's Day

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is that day...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew's Day

Dom woke at 5am exactly; he didn’t need an alarm clock, the time was etched into his soul. 

He closed his eyes and he swore he could feel a warm hand splayed across his stomach, and dark hair tickling his neck.

“Morning,” came a voice, then soft lips on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes but the bed was empty. He showered and dressed, but stopped when he saw that coat, the one he’d told a certain front man should have been put out of its misery a long time ago.

He took the coat off its hanger and held it to his face….it didn’t smell of him anymore, things were slipping away.

He walked into the kitchen….

“What time is your flight?”

Matthew looked up from the papers he was reading.

“Ten-thirty.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Matthew smiled, “Me too, but the label are insisting. It’s only for a couple of days.”

He could still feel the kiss that Matthew had placed on his lips before he left for the airport. 

As he sat on the plane he remembered how torturous that flight had been…how pale and drawn Chris and Tom had looked…how they had wept without shame. He shivered when he remembered that place….he remembered every scrape and bruise on Matthew’s face.

He remembered the words of the judge about a life cut short as he passed sentence.

Chris and Tom were waiting for him and they hugged and exchanged quiet words. They were silent until they reached that spot.

He blinked at the flowers and the toy sheep that were already there…..the fans. He placed his own gift, the flowers that said I love you and miss you.

He closed his eyes and then the tears came….Matthew never saw the speeding car that hit him as he went on his morning run. The police said he had hit the ground with such force that he would have died instantly…he wouldn’t have suffered.

Dom wiped away the tears, today was not supposed to be one of sadness….he wouldn’t have wanted that. Today would be a day of laughter in the company of good friends and family.

Today was Matthew’s Day.


End file.
